Unexpected
by hopeisahorizon
Summary: AU Naruhina one-shot with mentions of Sasusaku. Naruto and Hinata meet at a bar and instantly connect. Rated M to be safe. Platonic Sasuhina and Narusaku. Sorry for the terrible Title, I don't know what to call it...


**Author's note:** So this just snuck up on me and I wrote it really fast so I'm terribly sorry for any mistake or if it's bad all together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

It was a rather eventful night at the Konoha bar tonight and 23 year old Hinata Hyuga was currently mixing the worst long island iced tea she had ever made. She wasn't in the mood for bartending and the result of that would probably be the return of a drink she thought would make anyone puke. Seriously, there was three times more gin than there originally was supposed to be. Whatever, the girl who ordered was completely wasted anyways, like she would notice a terrible tasting drink? She would most likely taste alcohol yell out in pleasure and continue being a drunk.

Sneaking a glance to her left she spotted her companion behind the bar this evening, Sakura. How lucky she was to be friends with the pink haired girl, she would definitely make this night suck less.

Hinata almost burst out laughing once she caught sight of her friend. Sakura had a terrified look on her face and was currently trying to stop a drunk girl from dancing on top of the bar table. She watched the emerald eyed girl heave out a sigh of relief when one of the bouncers kindly escorted the young girl out. She had made her way to the other side of the bar to help but it seemed like she wasn't needed there after all.

"This is bullshit, why are we the only ones working behind the bar tonight?!" Sakura growled out. This wasn't cool, Hinata and her couldn't handle this many people by themselves let alone control all the people who were shit faced. What was it "liberate yourself" day for half the Konoha population?

Sighing soflty the black haired girl agreed. "I know what you mean, it's packed tonight and more than half can't even carry their own weight anymore."

The booming voice that spoke after her didn't even surprise her, Sakura had quite the temper. "I KNOW! IF ONE MORE GUY TRIES TO GRAB MY ASS WHEN I'M TURNED AROUND I WILL CASTRATE THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Hinata blew out a laugh; that was probably the weirdest phrase she'd ever heard! It wasn't as if Sakura was mistaken though, she'd had quite a few men try to touch her tonight as well and it was definitely riding on her patience.

In the midst of her laughter she heard an unfamiliar male voice call out Sakura's name. Intrigued Hinata craned her neck to get a look at the man, it was probably the best and worst decision she could've made because now she was facing a tall, well built young blonde man with the brightest blue eyes. So bright in fact she though the sky itself was missing that particular hue.

On the other hand Sakura seemed to be thrilled to hear that voice. It was one of her oldest friends and she was so happy that he was here tonight. She hadn't seen him since he left for his trip around the world, that guy was never one to stay in a single place anyways. "Naruto! Good to see you, when did you get back?"

While waiting for Naruto's response she noticed more bartenders attending customers and she thanked heaven for the help, she could use a little break anyways. Just as she was going to interrupt Naruto and ask if he wanted to go somewhere quieter to catch up she noticed the pale Hyuga's face contort in what seemed to be confusion and intrigue. Secretly she smiled, she could tell Naruto was trying to sneak glances at her friend too.

"…So anyways that's about when I got back." Naruto answered with enthusiasm.

"Right, I think we can take our break now so we can go talk somewhere quieter if you want Naruto."Sakura made sure to put the word we instead of I so Hinata could get the clue to go with them but when she looked up to Naruto for his answer he was openly gawking at her indigo haired friend. Sakura couldn't even help the smirk that appeared on her face, he was the exact opposite of subtle. It was just his luck that Hinata had turned around to mix someone else's drink.

Sensing that her blonde friend didn't even catch her sentence she decided to introduce him to Hinata, he was practically begging for her to do it with his eyes. "Ne, Hina?"

On impulse Hinata swung her head to look at Sakura and her hair flipped along with her. It reached her mid back and it was a silky blue-black colour, quite the sight. "Yes, Sakura?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the minute Naruto saw the fair skinned girl he was captivated. He had been going to the bar that night to find his old friend Sakura and was in for a pleasant surprise. He was having a real hard time not looking at her long black hair, soft pink lips and big lilac eyes. She was the very essence of beauty in his opinion; the downside would probably be her personality.

He figured that if she was friends with Sakura then she would probably also be temperamental and borderline psychotic. It didn't change the fact that she was gorgeous though, and clearly he wasn't the only one who thought so.

He had been watching her from the moment he came in and caught sight of her. In the 15 minutes he had been looking at her more than 10 men either made a move on her, were flirting with her or were flat out trying to get in her pants. He definitely didn't like it; she looked too innocent to be receiving this kind of attention.

He had actually waited long enough for both girls to be next to each other that way when he greeted Sakura they could be introduced. That however did not happen, instead his pink haired friend had asked him about his trip around the globe and now here he was, waiting for an introduction that might or might not happen. He hadn't even heard Sakura's last question, to busy trying to get the unknown girl's attention.

Before Naruto could process what was happening Sakura had begun talking to both him and the dark haired girl. "So Naruto, this is one of my coworkers and best friends her name is…."

Just as he was ready to hear the beautiful woman's name some drunk guy interrupter her. "Heeeey pretty ladyyy, how's about you and I go have fun?" The man was appalling and reeked of vodka and cheap beer, one of the worst combinations on earth. He was swaying as he said the words and by this time the tall man had practically jumped over the counter to grab Hinata's arm "Eh, just you and me and you can suck my big…"

"You say one more thing and I'll cut what you wanted her to suck instead."

_That's what I should have said! Damn it Naruto, why are you such an idiot, you should've saved her like that random guy then she would be swooning all over you_. By the time he was done chiding himself the random guy had walked up to all three of them and it wasn't until he spoke that Naruto knew who he was.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

_SASUKE!?_

Naruto's mind seemed to have turned hyperactive, his childhood best friend was the last person he would expect to be "random guy"! He was cold-hearted and didn't care for anyone, especially a girl. What was happening, this couldn't be a part of reality, he was probably dreaming and would wake up soon.

"Oh, Sasuke! Thank you, that guy was seriously out of line." Hinata's voice rang out amidst the busy bar, the perverted drunk man was being roughly escorted out by bouncers.

"Yeah, Hina, you should be more careful." He smirked at her, she was like the innocent little sister he'd never wanted but got anyways. Somehow this shy girl-whom he met when he was 2- grew on him and now he felt like protecting her was second nature. It was both refreshing and annoying. What was more annoying was seeing his idiot best friend at the same bar ogling her, what the hell was he thinking having a shot with her. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?"

_Hinata. That was her name!_ Naruto was practically jumping up and down in his head because he finally found out her name.

"Answer me you idiot!"

"Uuugh, I was here for Sakura." He realised that sounded awkward but he could barely think coherent thoughts too busy looking at the soft eyed girl named Hinata.

_Sakura? Who's that? _

Sasuke's mind spoke before Sasuke even gave it permission, how troublesome. Just then he noticed the short, pink haired girl with vibrant green eyes. Wow, he had never seen her before.

_She's really pretty_.

With that last fleeting thought Sasuke mentally punched himself, he didn't think girls were pretty, they were annoying.

Sakura had had enough of tonight and decided now would be a great time to take their breaks, not only because she was irritated with the drunk customers but she also wanted to know who the hottie who saved Hinata was._ I could put whip cream on him and suck him dry. _Wait what? Was she really thinking that? Nope, brain shut down she could not think such things, she was a lady for crying out loud!

Deciding to end her inner turmoil she turned to the two males in front of her. "Hinata and I were actually going on our break at the back, you guys want to come with?" There was uncertainty in her voice and she wasn't sure why, she was always confident.

"Yeah let's go!"Obviously the blonde had been the one to answer her, his enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke or Sakura eliciting two very different reactions, a scowl and a suggestive smirk.

The four twenty-something year olds walked off together to the back of the bar, passed a big wooden door and took seats on the comfortable couches. It was significantly less noisy in there and they were the only people in the room so that was a definite good sign.

"So, Sasuke." Hinata seemed to be the one instigating a conversation which was a little uncharacteristic. "Why are you back in Konoha, last time I saw Itachi he mentioned you were in the U.S."

"I was there….. and now I'm here." He thought that would suffice as an answer but one look at Hinata's pissed off face he cringed.

"Uh, I mean I was there for a few months visiting family but I wanted to be home so I came back."

_Much better Saucy.. _Hinata had taken a long time to actually train Sasuke to answer in a non-cryptic way, there was no way they were going to back track now.

While the bluenette smiled prettily at him and continued to ask him questions about his trip Naruto was just stuck on the fact that someone was capable of getting Sasuke to talk without so much of a "hn" or "tch". _This girl is truly amazing!_

Grinning like an idiot he turned his attention to listen to Sasuke to catch "…our parents want us to have dinner together which is why I was at the bar tonight, Neji mentioned you were working here."

_Dinner..together…as in alone, wait WHAT? _ Naruto's mind screeched to a halt once he put two and two together to realise it would be a date for the two brunettes! Great, he hadn't even talked to her yet and he had already lost his chance. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was upset.

Sakura's forehead vein was increasing proportionally with her rising despair. She had just seen him and he was perfect and now she couldn't even try to get him because he already belonged to Hinata, oh why was this happening! _Fuck,Shit,Fuck,Shit,Fuck!_

"Ne, Sasuke. When do you think our parents will stop? I mean I love you and all but I've seen ALL of you and there's not much that interests me, romantically speaking of course." The playful smirk she gave him was more than enough indication she was kidding about not being impressed with his naked form but they both knew they would never be romantically involved. He'd said it before, she was like a stupid little sister and you most definitely don't date little sisters.

Naruto let a relieved sigh escape his lips until he noted the "seen ALL of you" part of her answer. In a voice he didn't even recognize as his own he asked. " So you guys slept together?"

The reactions that question got him were laughable, Hinata looked like she had just lost a kidney, her eyes abnormally large –which Naruto couldn't help but think was cute- and Sasuke looked like he had been punched in the face.

"No."  
"NO!"

After hearing their answers Sakura managed a weak, relieved laugh not even sure why she liked this guy she just met so much.

"Well, I just assumed since you've seen him naked…" He sounded awkward and this situation was getting out of hand.

Noticing this uncomfortable situation Hinata attempted to diffuse it before Sasuke blew a gasket. "Ne, Naruto. I didn't mean it like that. Before Sasuke left for The United States I kinda….ugh… walked in on him while changing. I laughed so hard I almost tripped down the stairs."

"HAHAHAHAHA, no way! The bastard must have been horrifying!"

That earned him a slap across the face from the raven haired guy in question but a sincere smile from the indigo haired beauty. Fortunately Sakura intervened before things got more violent. " I'm sure Hina's just kidding Sasuke."

Her voice got his attention and his face softened a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right….Sakura."

Hinata stared between her childhood friend and her best friend. Never had Sasuke bothered to remember anyone's name. Hell, it took him months to remember hers and they were like siblings.

All four fell into a comfortable silence until a random voice yelled from the front of the bar. "SAKURA! WE HAVE SOME ISSUES AND COULD USE YOUR TEMPER!"

As irritated as that comment got her Sakura got up and headed towards the door. As the good friend Hinata also stood hoping maybe she could help out somehow.

"No, Hina you should stay here. I know dealing with things calmly is normally how you handle things and as awesome as it is when you're dealing with drunk guys you need to yell at them until they shut the fuck up and leave so I'll take care of it." She turned and smiled at the three in the room and continued "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Normally Naruto wouldn't want to let her go do this alone, having a male backup was probably a good idea but damn it he really wanted some time to talk with Hinata by themselves. He hadn't even said Hi yet too busy dealing with the Uchiha and Haruno. Just as he was going to give up and offer his assistance Hinata spoke before he could.

"Sasuke you should go help it could get dangerous if the guy is really drunk. I mean you're as intimidating as they come so I'm sure you would be helpful. You took care of that other guy 10 minutes ago." She finished off with a small, cute smile that would get any guy to do anything she wishes.

Sighing in resignation Sauke stood up. "Hold on Sakura, I'll help."

"No Sasuke you really don't have to. I can handle it."

"No Hinata is right, it might be a bit dangerous and you could use the help. Plus I'm pretty sure half of this village is scared of my father so as soon as I mention my last name the issue should resolve itself. " _Plus, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you might be worth my attention._

She smiled a little surprised at him, he didn't seem like the type to get up and help but she was glad he would anyways.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, don't do anything too disturbing! You know there are surveillance cameras everywhere." She winked at the blonde and disappeared through the door with a sulking brunette behind her who wasn't sure leaving the idiot with his sister was a good idea.

"Ughh…" For the first time Naruto wasn't even sure what to say Sakura had left things rather awkward with that last statement. "Sorry, about her.." He said awkwardly laughing.

"Haha, it's alright I'm quite used to her umm exotic ways."

He grinned at her rather sexily and Hinata felt her heart melt a little, he was seriously too cute for his own good.

"So, Hinata. What do you do?"

She looked at him a little confused considering she was working as a bartender right now.

"I just, I mean, I'm sure you don't want to work at the bar forever."

"Oh." Her soft giggling rang throughout the room and it suddenly reminded Naruto of beautiful wind chimes on a windy summer afternoon. The sound was appealing to his ears and he decided he wanted to hear her laugh more.

"Well, no I don't want to work here forever but I need the money for school."

That was interesting. He thought any family friends with the Uchihas had to be rich. He badly wanted to ask about her family but figured baby steps were the best way to go, it wasn't like him at all but this girl was worth it. "I see, what are you studying?"

"I'm a med student, on my way to become a pediatrician." She pronounced proudly and the peaceful smile she wore was breath taking.

"That sounds incredible! I bet it's expensive."

"It is. Anyways, what about you? Did your traveling have to do with your studies?"

"Oh no, I'm inheriting my parents business but my dad said it would be okay if I traveled a bit before the papers are finalized."

"That sounds wonderful Naruto." She looked genuinely happy for him. She was gorgeous, nice and totally sweet. What an idiot he had been for thinking she was anything like the temperamental Sakura. _I wonder how they became friends anyway?_

"Thanks!" He stood up and walked where Sasuke was previously sitting beside her. She didn't seem to mind so he got as close as possible without seeming creepy.

Noticing his proximity a cute blush lit up the Hyuga's cheeks and she looked away bashfully. The blonde's smile grew in size once he noticed he made her nervous, maybe she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

"You have really pretty eyes Hina." Hearing this the girl looked up to find deep cerulean eyes looking at her with such honesty and desire that it left her breathless. No one had ever looked at her like that, and even if someone had they weren't as funny, nice or attractive as Naruto. He also had a seductive smirk on his face and she felt completely under his spell.

Feeling rather bold for once she returned his seductive smirk with one of her own. It looked like it worked since his eyes widened a bit when he saw it. She casually leaned in closer to him so now their noses were touching. "My eyes are nothing compared with yours."

Her whispered words left him hypnotized and his mouth agape at her boldness. She was just full of surprises. He didn't even know what to say and that had never happened before, he was normally incredibly talkative but she had left him speechless.

Finally gaining some composure he chuckled softly. Closing the distance between them he kissed her briefly on the corner of her mouth. Wanting to test the water before actually kissing her, the last thing he wanted was her angry at him. She was incredible and he wanted to get to know her.

Hinata closed her eyes in pleasure and smiled when he pulled away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. Again, feeling braver than she actually was- which she was starting to think Naruto had a lot to do with- she leaned in close to him.

He could feel her breath on his mouth and the sensation had him shivering. She smiled at his reaction. Slowly and delicately she kissed him chastely. A mere second later she pulled away and offered him a bashful smile, her nervousness coming back full force.

"I like you a lot." Naruto blurted out clumsily. He had never felt so anxious before, and he had liked plenty of girls before but she was… _Perfect._

His confession caused the girl to clasp her hands tightly over her heart and smile gracefully. She was feeling playful though and wanted to tease him a bit. Hinata elegantly stood from the couch and turned to face him, a few feet away.

"You're going to need more than that to date me." Her smirk was a mile wide and her eyes glittered enthusiastically.

His own trademark smirk pulled the corners of his lips and he didn't even hesitate before answering. "I've got a lot to offer. All you have to do is give me a chance."

"We'll see." She smiled seductively at him and started walking away.

He followed obediently, he may have to put his pride aside but Hinata would prove to be more than worth it he was sure. Seeing her back facing him he smiled once more, he loved a challenge anyway.


End file.
